Engine of Creation
The Engine of Creation is a powerful artifact that featured in an episode of the TV show Andromeda. History The Engine of Creation was an ancient and legendary relic that was known for thousands of years where it was first located on the planet known as Kabora-Van. At some unknown point in the past, a Vedran archeaologist was believed to had located the machine and studied it. Her work concluded that the machine was actually older than the universe itself and she believed it was even responsible for creating the universe in the first place. During her possession of the Engine, the device was reported to had transformed her into a god-like entity where she went mad as a result and nearly destroyed all of known existence. However, in the last moment, she managed to regain her senses and turned the machine against itself thus splitting the Engine into five parts. Afterwards, the Vedrans were known to had scattered the device across the stars in order to prevent it from being re-assembled. In the aftermath, knowledge of the Engine of Creation was regarded as being largely a myth with stories being told of it during the age of the Systems Commonwealth. (Episode: In Heaven Now Are Three) Whilst this was the case, a map that indicated the location of this artifact was present within the Than-Thre-Kull relic known as the Hegemon's Heart. By shining a light into the crystal, a holographic map was generated of three worlds amongst which included Shintaida which was where the Engine of Creation resided. According to legend, it was stated that three individuals were needed in order to reclaim the Engine of Creation. Hundreds of beings were known to had searched for this relic with all of them perishing in the process. During the Long Night, an expedition was launched to Shintaida by Professor Mino Tabascalli to explore Shintaida and locate the Engine of Creation. Despite paying for a great deal of protection, the professor and his expedition was never heard from again and never returned from their expedition. (Episode: In Heaven Now Are Three) After recovering a map to Shintaida from the Hegemon's Heart, Beka Valentine launched an expedition in order to recover the great relic. Along with Trance Gemini, she initially intended to take Tyr Anasazi for the mission but was advised by Trance that he would die if he came along as she came from an alternate future where it had occured. Thus, it was decided by Valentine, reluctantly, to take Dylan Hunt on the mission to retrieve the Engine of Creation. They managed to win the Contest of Pain and Fire enforced by the natives thus preventing the relic from falling into the hands of Fletcher, Duran and Flux. It was later discovered that the device was actually a fragment of the incomplete Engine of Creation with Beka Valentine and Dylan Hunt contemplating the ancient Vedran stories on whether they were true about the machine being split into five parts. (Episode: In Heaven Now Are Three) Overview This machine feats were known to include the capacity to re-arrange space and time, re-ignite suns as well as create entire planets along with the capacity to raise the dead. Its mythical status meant that it was equated a similar position as that of the Holy Grail of Earth or the Viverni Hordes of Gehenna Mortis. The device resembled a long hammer and was too heavy for one person to carry with three being required for the task. Scans of the relic indicated that it possessed the combined weight of three galaxies and thus it was a mystery how three individuals were capable of carrying it. According to myth, the Engine was actually consisted of five different parts with the Shintaida one being only a fragment of the complete machine. (Episode: In Heaven Now Are Three) Notes *According to the unproduced episode "Code" by Robert Hewitt Wolfe, the Engine of Creation was constructed by the Lucifers as part of an endlessly cycle of war between themselves and the Spirit of the Abyss which involved the universe being destroyed and reborn. The episode would have hinted that Beka Valentine would make use of the weapon to right wrongs but it would eventually possess her and cause her to re-create the Big Bang as well as restart existence after tbe Abyss had destroyed everything. Appearances *''Andromeda'': External Link *Andromeda Ascendant Wiki Entry Category:Objects Category:Technology Category:Andromeda